Sonja Barend
Sonja Barend Maria , grew up as Sonja de Groot ( Amsterdam , February 29 1940 ) is a Dutch television presenter , also known as the Queen of Talk Show is called.More than forty years she was seen on television. In late 2006 she stopped making television. To her, the annual Sonja Barend Award named an award for the best TV interview. Content [ hide ] *1 Biography *2 Career *3 Trivia *4 Bibliography *5 Movies *6 Awards *7 Interviews *8 External link Biography [ edit ] Barend was born in Amsterdam, the daughter of the Jewish David Barend (1905-1943) [1] and Wilhelmiena Mecheliena Lobach. [2] After secondary school she went as a 15-year working at the Twente bank. Later, she calls this time hell. Barend decides to take. More out of her life Evening they went to the HBS and found work through a career-consulting firm. That office also did business with broadcasters and so Barend ended up at the television. Career [ edit ] In 1966 Barend was seen as the announcer for the first time on television NTS . Afterwards she presented programs at VARA as Fenklup , directed by Ralph Inbar whom she married on December 5, 1968 [3] , from Bellevue and MICE older . In 1972 she moved to the AVRO where she successively Star Allures , A life in pictures and Sonja evening presented. In the game of the Three Who ? she was at that time in the panel. She then went with her husband some years in Israel live and work. After her comeback at the VARA she presented well watched talk shows as Sonja's good news show and [http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sonja_op%E2%80%A6 Sonja on Monday '', Tuesday Sonja''] (and so on). A key role is invaluable in the background playing this creator and editorEllen Blazer . After Mies Bouwman in the 60s and 70s with programs in which entertainment and game prevailed, grew into Dutch Barend famous female presenter. In its opinion and news programs played an important role. She received opinion leaders from politics, church and society as Cardinal Simonis and many people from the world of culture, such as the controversial writer-killer Riveter . Barend also responsible for other programs, but made its name with its Sonja series. She put a fledgling tradition continues along that had begun for the impromptu ... by William Duys , although the approach of Barend critical and at times was clearly more socially conscious. Between 1997 and 2002 she presented with Paul Witteman talk show Barend & Witteman (later abbreviated B & W ). One of the more recent programs is Sonja, the master and the apprentice . On August 22, 2006 Barend announced that, after completing a nine-part series on fifty years of television, would stop making television programs. During the last episode of Sonja on December 30, 2006 Barend received from the Mayor Job Cohen of Amsterdam, a distinction as an Officer in the Order of Orange-Nassau for her contribution to the Dutch television. On October 5, 2011 it was announced that Barend Dutch television on October 8 again weekly talk show Sonja would present. Occasion of her sixty years previously on Saturday During this program, the Sonja Barend Award awarded to Twan Huys . Trivia [ edit ] *The final sentence of her famous talk shows was: "For soon: sleep well and healthy again tomorrow." *In 1988 she was the host of the 9th edition of Children for Children . *In 2004 she finished at No. 126 during the election of the greatest Dutchman . *In the last broadcast of Sonja on December 30, 2006, she introduced Frits Barend as its big brother, in reality Barend very distant family (the fifth degree) Sonja Barend. *She is after her failed marriage to Ralph Inbar married architect Abel Cahen . *She is not Sonja Barendses Les shalom, which is the daughter of Bernard Barendses a lecturer. Bibliography [ edit ] *''Healthy again'' (1984) with Ellen Blazer *''Dutch Journal'' (May 19, 2002) *''The best TV interviews'' (2011) Movies [ Edit ] *''VD'' (1971) *''Trouble in Paradise'' (1987) Prices [ edit ] *Dutch Academy Award (1998) *Dutch Career Award (1999) *Officer in the Order of Orange-Nassau (2006) *(Honorary) silver Nipkowschijf (2007) Interviews [ Edit ] *Coen Verbraak (1996 Christmas number) Pretty Netherlands and Humo Without Makeup *Liddie Austin (June 1999) in Sideways *Hans van der Beek (October 28, 2000) in Parool *Hanneke Groenteman (2002), No. 25 in VARA TV Magazine *Coen Verbraak (15 June 2002) Release Netherlands Category:1940 births